


Teach Me how to Trust

by BonnefoyBaggins



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, M/M, More tags will be added as it goes on, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/pseuds/BonnefoyBaggins
Summary: His whole life Oswald knew he was different, it just took him a while to accept it. He wasn’t anything special or important, and he was as unpopular as one could get. He couldn't make friends and he didn't want them, he just wanted to avoid people as much as he could. But all that changed after he was called into the principal's office...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this story! After getting such a positive and supportive response from my last do alone story I knew I had to write more. This one is going to be bigger and hopefully a lot of chapters. I don't know where it will go and how people will respond. But I hope my writing can improve and people want more. This is a short first chapter, it's just the intro. The next chapter will be longer. Enjoy. ♥

His whole life Oswald knew he was different, it just took him a while to accept it. He wasn’t anything special or important, and he was as unpopular as one could get. He wasn’t the most attractive person; he was pale, short and on the heavy side, his nose was long and pointed, and his leg was deformed in a ghoulish way. While his mother had named him the “most handsome boy in the whole world” everyone else seemed to disagree. He wasn’t interested in dating, but never being asked out or given a Valentine or even a secret love letter still stung quite a bit. He had a hard time making and keeping friends, most things he said ended with him being dunked in a toilet, slapped in the face, or punched in the jaw. He was surprised his face wasn’t permanently purple. The longest friend he has ever had was in middle school, a boy named James Gordon saved him from a group of bullies that decided that the way he walked was enough reason to push him in the dirt. Jim’s dad being a cop seemed reason enough to leave him or anyone he called a friend alone.

“Hi, I’m Jim. What’s your name?”  
“My name is Oswald, but everyone always calls me Penguin.”  
“I like penguins, they’re cool. But do you like being called that.”  
“No…”  
"Then I will call you Oswald. Don’t worry, they won’t bother you anymore, I’ve got your back.”

That promise lasted until the final day of middle school, the day he finally told Jim how he felt about him. It wasn’t a feeling that happened right away, three years of being friends with him was enough time for him to slowly fall for him. Jim was different, he was the first person beside his mother to ever look out for him. They were a team, a team that helped each other. Jim was the muscle and Oswald was the brains. While Jim protected Oswald from the bullies, Oswald was able to get Jim the best food from the cafeteria (the two never missed out on the pudding cups or pizza on Pizza day) or sneak him into the principal’s office to change their grades. What Oswald lacked in muscle, he made up for with his manipulation skills, but all that changed the moment he came out to him, the very second the words “I love you” fell from his lips. Oswald was on the ground, lip bleeding and eyes wide with shock, Jim standing above him with anger in his eyes.

“I hate you Oswald Kapelput, I’ll hate you for as long as I live.”

Jim never told him why he was so angry at him, and Oswald could only assume it was because of his feelings. He fell in love with his best friend, and it was the worst mistake of his life.

The start of high school Jim had already made new friends, he grew to popularity quickly and he made sure Oswald knew it. How scary it was that people changed so quickly, how best friends could become enemies before you knew it. Harvey and Lucius were his new friends; while Lucius stayed more in the background and just followed them around, Harvey was Jim’s new best friend and he hated Oswald more than Jim did. The truck of an Irish man’s job was to hold him still while Jim used him as a punching bag, or they’d each take a leg and dunk him in the toilets. Oswald thinks their goal was to make his life a living hell, and they were succeeding. He thought it couldn’t get any worse than this.

That was until he got his usual call into the principal’s office, but this time it wasn’t just him and Miss Mooney. The four eyed string bean that always got straight A’s in every one of his classes was there too. What could that nerdy, goody two-shoes have done?

“Mr. Kapelput, I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Nashton. He will be your new tutor.”

He was wrong, it was worse, so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Again a very short chapter, but this is just leading up to much longer ones.
> 
> I have actually never been to public school, I have always been home schooled. So please correct me if I get something wrong and if anyone has any tips or ideas for me to use feel free to tell me. I always appreciate feedback.
> 
> Also I am terrible with tags, so please help me with those as well.
> 
> Do I want to post weekly? Yes. Will I be able to write fast enough to post weekly? Probably not. But please have patience I will give them to you as fast as I can write them. ♥


End file.
